Sunrise, Sunset
by Serori Briefs
Summary: If you could remake your world, how would you make it? If you could change yourself, wouldn't you be the same at the core? (Slightly AU)
1. Prolog: Release

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Eva series or any of the characters in this fic, so don't sue me.  
  
Hello there, new fic started. Note to self: finish other stories before getting really, really good fic ideas. ^_^;; Oh well. I've been meaning to start this one anyways. ^_^ Since the prolog is pretty short, I'm going to try and finish two chapters today, so...yeah. Well, enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I see the world. Feel the chill.  
  
Which way to go? Windowsill.  
  
I see the words on a rocking horse of time.  
  
I see the verse in the rain."  
  
~Pearl Jam, "Release"  
  
* *  
* *  
  
I see it all now, laid before me. The possibilities of what could be, the chaos of a world without shape. Like clay on an artist's block, a formless blob.  
  
I will be the one to take this and give it shape. Like the artist, I must take this nothing to create my own little image.  
  
Playing God.  
  
Molding, bending. Shaping.  
  
I take a hold of this world and its people, and begin my work. The possibilities surround me, haunt me, posses me. I cannot escape, and I do not want to escape.  
  
The clay is always cool and firm when you begin, but soon your warmth will become its warmth, and it will yield to you.  
  
Aimless chatter, from everywhere and nowhere clutters my mind. I can still hear their voices, whispering to me, talking to me, reassuring me.  
  
Suggesting their own separate views and adding them to mine.  
  
The artist's vision is always tainted with the opinions of others. They will always be there, contaminating it, making your ideas theirs and theirs yours. Thus, the artist is one with those around him. Thus, the artist has a unique product based off of their views and the views of others.  
  
A mere undertone to a true artist.  
  
Here we are. The moment we've been waiting for.  
  
It is complete. 


	2. Retatition 01: Blackbird

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Eva series or characters, so don't sue me.  
  
Yup, I wrote both these chapters at the same time, so sorry if they suck. Anyways, if Shinji seems OOC, then sorry. It's part of the plot. This isn't regular series Shinji, so keep that in mind. For one, this Shinji has grown up with actual friends and family. Okay? ^_^;;  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
  
All your life  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.  
  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free."  
  
~The Beatles, "Blackbird"  
  
* *  
* *  
  
It just an average day.  
  
Asuka came over to wake me up, like always. Then, we ran to school and still managed to be late, like always. Run into the new kid on the way to school, accidentally got flashed, and then had her ask the whole class whether me and Asuka were sleeping together.  
  
Or, as she so delicately put it, was she "riding my balloony poony?"  
  
I'm always the one who gets into these sorts of situations.  
  
Sat in class, hung out with Touji and Kensuke, they're the same old perverts they always were. Went home, did my homework, like always, and watched TV, like always. Ate dinner, like always.  
  
So, why am I laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering why today felt so different?  
  
After all, nothing ever changes here, in this place. Everyday is always like this. Calm. Quiet. Stable.  
  
Nothing out of place. Everything predictable.  
  
Good old Tokyo, exactly as its meant to be.  
  
What was different about today?  
  
Well, I can rule out the new girl. We're getting a lot of new students lately. Besides, more people than I can count have made comments about me and Asuka. That's not it.  
  
Class was as close to interesting as school can get. That can't be it.  
  
Nothing was different. Nothing was out of the ordinary today.  
  
So, why does it feel different? What are these emotions?  
  
I feel...more free than usual. Relief too. Relief? What the hell am I relieved about? And why would I feel free?  
  
Whatever the feeling was, I push it down and ignore it.  
  
These are feelings I've had in the past, I can vaguely recall them. Sometimes, I feel these feelings that I never remember feeling before, and its like there is someone else inside of me. Someone else who has never felt simple love or happiness.  
  
Someone who is me, but not me.  
  
As always I ignore these feelings, and forget.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Outside of the Ikari household, a young, silver-haired boy sat in a tree, watching the sleeping Shinji.  
  
Shinji wouldn't see him, unless he chose to be seen.  
  
He smiled, chuckling slightly. "Well. This is quite a predicament, is it not?" He leapt, cat-like, landing without a sound on the grass.  
  
"This is not the world that was intended to be created. The Dead Sea Scrolls never accounted for this possibility."  
  
"On one hand, this world may be unstable. Some people may not want to accept a reality that may cause pain and suffering. On the other, Shinji and many others could be happier here then they ever got the chance to be before."  
  
"And, I never expected to be given a body in this world. And angel returning was never even heard of."  
  
"I wonder, what will become of this place? Will it be allowed to continue its existence, or will Shinji himself reject it?"  
  
"I guess, I'll just have to continue to watch until a final choice is made. After all, this is still an unstable new world, for as much effort was placed into it." And with those words, spoken silently to himself, the boy turned, smiled once more towards Shinji's room, and was gone. 


End file.
